


Be Gentle

by mytholizzie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Granny's Diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholizzie/pseuds/mytholizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Killian's heart is returned to him by Emma, CS finally take the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy, and hella smutty take on how that scene in Granny's corridors when Emma returned Killian's heart should have gone. I mean, this basically wrote itself, tbh.

Just be gentle. She had intended to be originally, but replacing a heart was not a gentle business. Especially after fearing that the heart might not be the same once replaced, nor the love still be there for her. She felt his heart beating, thumping in his chest as she held her palm against his leather jacket, and the black cotton shirt beneath, feeling the warmth from his body radiating through to her skin. Their eyes met, holding each other's gaze for what seemed an eternity before she felt his lips upon hers in a feverish kiss. She could feel it; the passion, the lust, the wanting. All of those feelings bubbling over inside Killian, yearning for her, for her love and trust. Emma could feel the desperation in that one kiss, and by now, she knew how Killian could kiss. This was different, there was another driving force behind the desire. And, she was curious to find out what it was.

"Sorry, I thought if I did it quickly, it'd be like ripping off a b-" Before she could even finish her comment, apologizing for how she had basically punched his heart back into his chest, she felt his hands on her, all over her as he pushed her back against the wall beside the jukebox. Goddamn it, pirate! His lips were like wildfire, licking at her own, igniting something within her as she felt her back pressed against the wooden panel of the wall, sandwiched there by Killian. The blonde could feel the heat in his cheeks as he rested his forehead to hers, eyes closed, savoring the moment between them.

"I told you, I'm a survivor, Swan." he rasped, barely able to get the words out for lack of breath from the kiss he'd all but forced upon her lips. Killian was craving her. It had been so long since he'd been in such a way. He knew Emma was guarded, she held her emotions close to her heart, and trusting someone was a big deal for her, but he had stuck it out. Killian didn't see Emma as one of his many conquests, she wasn't just some tavern wench (however fun that had been…), who he could just toss aside once he'd had his way with her. Emma had changed something within him, she'd saved him. And, as he stood just inches from her, nose almost touching hers, smiling back at her, he could see he had changed her also.

The blonde took a moment, smiling to herself as she gazed up at Killian, allowing his words to wash over her. They both were. Survivors. She could feel his hips against hers, pressing into her, aching for her. Even through the denim of her jeans and the tight, tight leather of Killian's pants, she could feel the beginnings of his arousal. And, she realized, she'd held out for too long. There hadn't been anybody since Walsh, and even then, he hadn't really filled the void that had grown within her. Emma turned her focus down to Killian's hook at her right, glancing over it before she flicked her eyes left, not seeing his hand, but his arm around her. She reached down and grabbed at his hand, pushing herself off the wall and turning her gaze back up to him. She began travelling, back-stepping as she led Killian along the hallway, tugging at his hand, pulling him closer.

She felt the corner of the corridor dig into her back as she crashed into the wall once again, her lips upon Killian's, capturing and conquering his. Emma allowed her mouth to fall open, granting passage to Killian's tongue, as he searched her mouth like the high seas, combing every corner, tasting her. As his mouth travelled down to her chin, Emma couldn't help but moan out, breathy and filled with lust. She grabbed at the lapels of his coat, nails biting into the leather beneath, and she tugged at Killian, pulling him into her before she twisted and pushed him into the wall, claiming his lips once more. She felt his hand move from her hip, upwards. It travelled past her pelvis, headed north, up her side and continued its path along her body. Emma didn't know if she could take it, not now. She fumbled for Killian's hand once more, dragging it away from its journey, exploring her curves, and she pulled her lips from his, "Come on…" she murmured, her tone heavy with desire as she dragged him further along the corridor.

When they reached the stairs for the Bed & Breakfast, Emma clomped up a couple of steps awkwardly before she turned and captured Killian's lips against her once again, lifting her leg to ascend another step, drawing him closer and up the steps with her. She tugged at his leather again, causing him to stumble up the stairs and it sent him crashing into her, forcing her back against the wall. His lips instantly sought out her neck and jawline, his stubble scratching her delicate skin as she weaved her fingers through his hair and grasped tightly. She shook her head and managed to push out a "not yet…" before clambering up the last few stairs and along the hallway to the room she had kept since returning back to Storybrooke with Henry.

Emma fished out the keys from her pocket and fumbled with opening the door as Killian finally strode up behind her, and moved his hand around her waist, pulling her and himself closer in the process. She could feel his arousal pressing against the back of her thigh. Hard, lust, for her. She was shaking with so much desire and anticipation, that she all but shoved the key into the lock as she hissed, "Killian…" tilting her head back to prevent him from kissing and nipping at her neck while she worked the door. With his distraction, Emma couldn't open the door, and if she couldn't open the door, then there was no telling what might be on display outside the bedroom. She frowned and closed her eyes and she battled with the lock before she turned the key and opened the door, spinning around to pull him inside with her.

The blonde kicked the door nudged the door closed with her hand over his shoulder and pulled him closer to her. She could see in his blue, blue eyes how much he enjoyed her taking the reigns. She started backwards towards the bed, leading Killian with her mouth, like a siren to the sea. Her fingers were back at his jacket, making light work as she tugged it down his arms from his shoulders, leaving it discarded on the floor in a crumpled, black heap as they continued backwards. Emma continued to move her hands over his body before she reached his hook. He stopped and glanced to her questioningly. She saw the upward flick of his brows before she smiled to him, cheeks flushed. She circled the point, rounding her fingers over the curve of him as she gazed at him, before she hooked her own finger around him and pulled him the last few feet to the bed, feeling it against the back of her calves.

Holding to Killian, Emma fell back onto the bed, back into the blankets that enveloped her like the waves below the Jolly Roger. Waves she had fallen into before now. She tugged at his buttons, hearing the jingle of his pendants and trinkets dangling from his neck, as she fought to pass each tiny bead-like button through its respective hole. Emma all but groaned with angst as she waited to she what was hidden beneath the shirt, behind the façade of Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones. As his lips grazed over her neck once more, Emma finally managed the last of the buttons on his shirt, "Off…" she breathed, feeding her hands underneath the material to get him started. The rest of their clothes faded without them even noticing, in a blur, a flurry of buttons and zippers and tugging at each other to remove the restraints of their apparel. She could feel his arousal pressing at her, pushing against her thigh as she felt him nudge her thighs apart with his hips.

Her hands snaked down his body, tracing over hot flesh as she felt his lips, hot on hers, claiming her mouth in a duel. Emma pushed Killian's boxers down, working to get him closer to her in more ways than one. She knew he felt her struggling to free him, and her leaned up momentarily, shaking his boxers down his legs as she watched him, staring down her body at him stripping in angsty swiftness to feel her around him. Within minutes, Killian was poised, ready at her slit. He had gone from 0 to 160 in seconds, and was rearing to go, to show her how much he cared for her. And, she could feel that, in more ways than one.

In one swift movement, she felt Killian push inside her core. Emma felt Killian steady himself above her, as she arched into him slightly at the contact against her skin. The blonde moaned out as she felt herself adjusting to him, her muscles relaxing around him with familiarity. She opened her eyes and looked up into his, mysterious and enchanting blues, like the seas he came from. She roved her hands over his torso before moving them to his shoulders, linking them behind his head as she pulled him in for a kiss, which Killian took as a sign to begin thrusting. He had planned on showing her how much he cared for her, how much her loved her, but that could wait. Buried inside her was a new sensation for Killian, and he wanted to make the most of it, and he could see she wanted that too.

She rolled her hips into him as he began thrusting, sending her into a much overdue frenzy within seconds. There hadn't really been anybody who had made her feel like that since Neal. Sure, there'd been the occasional, knee-shaking one night stand but, none of her lovers stuck out like Neal had done over the years. And now, Killian was moving up that list into pole position, and into her. It was obvious he'd had many women, most of them in a bid to heal his wounds over Milah, but she didn't pay attention to that, only saw him as experienced, which was lucky for her.

"Bloody hell, Swan…" he hissed through tight lips as he quickened his pace, feeling her hands exploring his body. Deft, agile fingers roamed his torso, tangled in his chest hair as she continued south. Nails snaked and dragged over his sides, causing him to shiver a little as he continued to thrust into her, before she reached his hips. He felt her fingers circle his pelvis before moving to grab at his ass, pushing him down into her hips, into her body.

"I told you you couldn't handle it…" she groaned out as his pace quickened and his thrusts grew deeper. Emma furrowed her brows together as she pulled his mouth down to hers once more. Their kiss was heated, passionate, filled with lust and pent up desire for one another. After a few moments, she released his lips and bit on her lower lip, feeling some tension building inside her. The blonde lifted her hips to Killian before she wrapped her legs around his hips, holding him to her body, rocking her body in time with his thrusts, meeting his body as he pushed to her.

With her legs wrapped around him, Killian felt cocooned, surrounded by her and he reached up, attaching his hook over the headboard of the bed, using it as leverage to thrust deeper inside her. With each thrust, he sent the headboard careening back into the wall, banging out their pleasures in Morse code.

"Someone's going to hear us, love…" he croaked out, his tone deeper than usual.

As she felt her body reacting to his, Emma shook her head and bit her lower lip. People hearing their activities was the last thing on her mind, but it made it all the more exciting for her, and she squeezed her eyes closed, "That's the least of my worries right now!" she groaned and rolled against him, prompting a moan, "Killian…!" was all she managed before she arched up into him, allowing the pleasure to take over her.

Killian knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, and feeling Emma's release, her muscles quivering around his length, was drawing his own out. He watched her face as she came down from her high, crying out his name several times as her nails bit into his shoulders. He began grunting, his thrusts jerky and uneven as he felt the beginnings of his own release building in his groin.

"God's, love!" he grunted, his good hand getting tired and tense from propping himself up above her. His thrusts became more urgent and deep as he screwed up his face and moaned out, his hips bucking into her. Killian felt Emma rolling her hips up at his, teasing his release out for him as he spilled himself into her, "Swan! Swan…!"

Emma nodded slowly, her hair surrounding her head like a golden halo, fanned out on the pillow. She unlinked her hands at Killian's neck before she slid one down his torso, feeling his muscles ripple in its wake. As she looked into his eyes, flicking hers between his, she smirked, "What happened to gentle…?"


End file.
